User blog:Awesome!/604 prediction.
Title.Last bit of Paradise. Franky building a ship. Page 1. Jinbe:Rayleigh just to me Luffy-kun is on the way.Get rid of these pirates Dolp(a fishmen dolphin):Eargh.Since Whitebeard death,We've been fighting Pirates who wants to take over this island.For 2 years!! Hammer(a fishmen hammerhead shark):All this Pirates think they cover half of grandline and they think they're stronger than us. stupid human!! Jinbe:Hmm.Iam irritated myself.Lets just clear them.We gonna have a feast when Strawhat arrive. They clear off the pirates. Page 2. Usopp:Look,Look.we're about to reach Fishmen Island.It look like a paradise. Chopper&Luffy*starry eyes*:WAHHHhH!!!Can wait can't wait!*jumping up and down* Franky:Ooooo(stammering)Mermaid!So beautiful.So beautiful*robot voice* Zora:(yawns)ahh we reach?Mermaid? Nami:Just the right time u woke up huh? Sanji*get up from bed*:ahhhh real mermaid!*nosebleed flying off again* Chopper:Sanji!!!u lost whole lotta blood already.U can't loose anymore.*Jumping point and catches Sanji* Chopper Wrapping up sanji nose and inserting something. Brook:ahh.Mermaid.I wonder if any as good as Shakky-kun.I need money. *bang hit by nami with a stick*Nami:dont u dare!asked that question!You're a rockstar how can u not have money!!! brook *face on the floor with bumbs on his head*:but i gamble it away.yohohoblek. Robin:Fufufufufu.Hmmm i wonder if they have their history in a book or something. Sunny-go approching Fishmen island.Merfolk and some fishmen are already waiting at the entrance. Page 3. Hatchan with Keimi preparing takoyaki. Hatchan:Ahh i so owe them everything.for saving me.for alot of stuff.I wasn't even fully there when come to protect their ship. Keimi:But u have train right?U wanna be strong for them too isn't it.U still have the idea to join them aren't u? Hatchan:My takoyaki?Is always my dream.but i feel my debt to them is to much for even my dream to pay. Keimi:Your takoyaki stall?Me and Papagu can take care of your takoyaki stall. Papagu nodding his head. Hatchan:No i can't and futhermore they won't even want me.Iam a swordsman.but both their swordsman are better than me i would just be a junk in their team. Jinbe,open a door:Hatchi is the takoyaki ready for the center piece later during the feast?That Luffy-kun can really eat a lot. Hatchi:Yes,Jinbe,it is ready.The first batch is ready. Jinbe goes out.Along with a company. Page 4. Coribou:bro-bro.They're on the verge of reaching Fishmen Island.When do u want to attack them? Caribou:U stupid brother!!how we can't attack now.We gonna burst the bubble.If we do that.I've already plan on how we're gonna kill them.It is not now it is some what later! Sunny-go reaches the fishmen island. Luffy:Jinbe!!!! Jinbe:U stay there don't u guys move.Iam gonna pass u guys a special suit. Luffy running and about to dive out through the bubble but Usopp just manage to pull luffy leg. Usopp:Woi woi luffy.Do u wanna waste your 2 years of training?did't u hear him?we're to wait,U never change at all do u? Robin:ooo a special marina suit.or SMS.Its a suit that work like this coating ship.But it is more durable and can't be burst easily. Chopper:Wahhh!!you're still so knowledgeble Robin.Iam in a great library where i was send to but no book describe it. Where u read it robin? Robin:In ohara.but in my two years of training i was reminded as i read again in the island where i was "sent to". Robin did't tell them that she was with the revolutionary for two years. Jinbe:Ahh u guys make it.So u guys wanna explore or straigt to a feast?*passing the suit to everyone.* Luffy:OOO the mystery suit Robin talk about just now.How am i supposed to wear this??*Luffy trying to wear the suit* Jinbe:And why is this men being blind folded? Zoro:He is just to weak ermmm??what's your name? Sanji:Marimo!!i heard what u say though i just woke up from my faint.Wait till i open this blindfold.*Sanji wants to open the blindfold but stopped by Choppe* Chopper:I cant afford for u to loose more blood.Just bare with the blindfold. Page 5. Jinbe:Fishman island is not all water.But for u guys to reach that part of land u have to go through here. They walk till they reach a surface. Everybody:wahh!!! Usopp:we're already above the sea water?? Jinbe:No we're not above the sea water.but fishman island is build on that we have a land surface for allying pirates.this was the idea of the late-great Whitebeard.We are actually in the red line. Robin:Wow interesting. Jinbe:Iam jinbe by the way and this is my niece Ariel.And you kinda have a guest too.He want to meet you so much.He is in the dining hall All strawhat:huh???? Page 6. Caribou Pirates arrive. Caribou:Monstro open your mouth and bring us to the surface of fishmen island. Monstro a whale like seaking.*opens its mouth for the Caribou pirates to get it in.* Caribou:Iam smart aren't i for capturing this seaking!!hahahahaha!!! Luffy and co enter the dining area.With a silhoutte of mens. ????:Luffy!It's been so long*waving at him* Luffy ignoring someone call him goes straight to the dining table and start munching!Followed by Usopp,Chopper and Brook. Page 7. Sanji kick 4 of them:Where is your manners!! Zoro look suprise:Wow great knowledge even when you're blind. Sanji:EHH stupid marimo.Iam not blind iam blindfolded!! Zoro:Yeh u blind alright u actually hit Nami and Robin. Sanji peeks his blindfold:I did't hit Nami and Robin u stupid marimo.but so cute real woman.earghhhh.Nosebleed again. Nami:Chopper looks like u have to heal Sanji again. Chopper:Yes i will.Zoro.Don't ever do that again.U could kill him. Zoro:Kill him???*rubbing his chin and have a sadistic smile* Usopp:woi woi zoro.Don't you have any stupid ideas.Who would cook for us if he die. Jinbe:Chopper its oke.Let fishmen island doctors take care of him.While u enjoy the food oke!. Trafagar Law:Bepo!we actually being ignored.Not even a thank you for saving his life huh.?how rude. luffy: takoyaki is this from Hatchi.Where is he? Jinbei he gonna join us shortly he finish cooking. Page 8. Nami:Luffy.isn't that one of the supernova captain.Who was at the auctioning house with us? Luffy:huh??turn around?who is he? Law:Well don't u remember?Iam the one who operates you on your verge of death LUFFY. Jinbe:Yes Luffy his the one i talked about.The one who gave u an operation for u to have more chance of surviving. Luffy:Ouhh?Hancock mention you too.so u save me?i thought we're rival? Law:I cant live if u die so early.I thought of all who gonna give a real fight in the new world is you.So i came to save u for the future epic battle.Luffy! Luffy:Is a fight u want?well thank you anyway. Law:Let's not do this now.What about some other time.Lets enjoy our feast and... Out of sudden the door is being destroy.And some mermen and fishmen was seen flying away. Page 9. Caribou:Did anyone say a fight? One fishmen try to attack.but stop by Caribou devil fruit. Luffy:You are one of the stupid pirate who follow the fake me isn't it?hahahaha Law:Ahhh the Marine killer"wet hair"Caribou Bepo:Captain u want me to finish off this rookie? Law:just sit down bepo.this is not our fight. Caribou:Not our fight law?I actually want to join u Strawhat.I kill off Law for u can i?Since u want to battle law isn't it? Luffy:Join me.U dont look like someone i want to join.So get lost.You're not invited? Page 10 Caribou:So rude.Semento-Semento:ekitai ishi! Usopp:Midori-Boshi:line.*Caribou leg is being tied up by a vine usopp shoots.Caribou fall.* Caribou turn himself into all liquid form and escape the tied vines. Caribou:It's not that easy.Iam a cement-man.Semento-semento locked! Usopp,Chopper and Nami caught in Caribou's Cement and the cement dry quickly and lock them to a wall. Caribou do the same this time targeting luffy,zoro,brook and robin. Zoro ready to take his sword out.but brook already jump in. Brook slashes the cement so fast it disappear. Caribou:What is this?It take two legendary strawhat to handle me?Iam sure i can be in your crew LUFFY! Caribou did the same move.This time targeting Luffy,Robin and Franky.They manage to dodge it. Page 11. Caribou:What the hell are u just standing there for?Attack them.! Caribou Pirates:YahHH!!!!attack!!!.*All running towards Strawhat Pirates. Zoro and Franky:Ahh a fight.*Crack their knuckle.Zoro unsheathing his sword* They are easy knocked over but keep coming back.Coribou try to attack Usopp,Nami and Chopper who were stucked on the wall.But Brook came and slice him.Coribou manage to evade Brook attack. Brook manage to slice the dried cement to let Usopp,Nami and Chopper. Brook:So now would u let me see your Panties? Nami*Slaps him*:This is not the time.It's never the time.Even if u take a bullet for me i won't show it.Nothing is free! Page 12. Caribou hit Robin. Sanji suddenly sense something. Sanji:Never hit a lady even if you're a psycho!Kick Caribou to a distance. Luffy:ehhy?Sanji u know haki? Sanji:yeh.I learned about it when iam learing the 99 recipes.Talk about it later.Marimo!iam sure stronger than you! Zoro:Don't get cocky ero-cook! He runs to Caribou and slice him. Caribou:What are u guys?Monsters.Earghhh..You can even hit me a Logia-user. Caribou attack what he called his stronger attack ever! BUt was deflected by Ariel. Ariel:Stop!!!This is not a fighting arena.IF i knew you're all trouble.I would't let my uncle invite u hear.Just pass u some stuff and go to new world. Just when i thought i wanna join u strawhat pirates. Every one stopped.Caribou Pirates was defeated Page 13. Caribou:No no i can't be stop just like this.My training since the post war is not gonna be wasted. Ariel:Did't i say stop!*Fishman karate.Punch!* Caribou Pirates was defeated Ariel:Dolph and Hammer can u help me clear this pirate away. Jinbei:You're crew is sure strong.Seeing u did't even make a move.Luffy-kun Jinbei:Lets continue the feast shall we? Luffy:ahhh i thought i just want to fight.But zoro,sanji.U guys learn haki too? that was the something i want to tell u about.but i thought here would be appropriate. page 14. Usopp:Not only Zoro and sanji.Me too.Heracles he thought me.How to listen to voices.a kind of haki like mantra. That's how i learn when the island is moving and which flower would attack me out of sudden. ahh Herecles i would't know what i do without u. Nami:Kenbunshoku haki?The people of weatheria have it too.but iam still learning.they say with kenbunshoku haki u can predict the even worst weather. Robin:fufufufufu.U guys are sure getting stronger. Brook:It seem we all have haki are we? Luffy:We all can learn and perfect it.Rayleigh told me we can learn haki but not the one i have.that's what i wanna annouce to u guys.iam gonna teach u haki! Luffy:Law so do u know haki? *turn right and left*it seems Law had already left. Page 15. Jinbe:Trafagar Law has already left.He says he can't wait to meet at the very end.Where he waits for u. Nami:So he planning to go Raftel too huh? Ariel:Every Pirate who enter new world wants to get to Raftel.Unless its Whitebeard. Ariel:Now that Whitebeard is dead.My dream is for merfolk and human to see each other as equal to live together.Uncle Jinbe told me that to achieve that dream is for me to travel with u.Cause u luffy according to him gonna unlock something huge at the end of new world.But you guys are making enemies with people not friends.Just look at that just now.I wanna make friends with human. Sanji:Even fishwoman are prettier than those eargh!!!*headache for just thinking about the okama and nosebleed at the same time* Chopper:Sanji!!!iam gonna safe u.don't die just yet! Brook:this is my first time meeting a fishwoman.can i see your pan.... Nami:You bonehead!*Hit Brook*have some manners will ya.! Robin:You might be suprise who are really our friends or shall i say allies. Don't count luffy out friend. Luffy:Do you want to be my nakama? Page 16. It seems monstro save caribou and his brother coribou from drowning.or they could be eaten by it. Everyone looks at her with question marks. Her face impression was a silhoutte.and what look like hatchan and keimi silhoutte End. So this is my 604 prediction. i hope u guys understand it.Hope u guys love it! Category:Blog posts